Our Yule Ball
by Doodle6721
Summary: It's the night of the Yule Ball and Nigel Wespurt is alone in the empty Gryffindor common room. He could stay and play some Wizarding Chess or go down to the kitchens... but Nigel has a plan of his own for the night. One-shot. First Nigel Wespurt story.


**Now, I don't know about you but I felt that Nigel Wespurt deserves to have at least 1 fanfiction story written about him. Some people hate him, others have no clue who he is, and some people... like me... actually like Nigel. And so here is a (very) short one-shot. **

**My other stories- Well, hmm... about those... yeah. I'm stuck with all of my multi-chapter stories. I'll definitley try and finish my Gallagher Girl stories... but as for _Rose Weasley's Tangled Web of Lies, _I have two options_. _I either need some help, or I'm going to delete it and make it a one-shot. So please pm me or add that in the review...**

**REVIEW! Oh... AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Have fun, Harry!" Nigel waved frantically at Harry Potter, who was on his way down to the Great Hall with all the rest of the older students looking forward to the Yule Ball. Harry nodded to him before stepping out of the portrait hole.<p>

Nigel sighed and knocked down his black pawn. He leaned away from the chess board and stared around at the empty common room. Most of the kids in his year and above were down near the kitchens, hoping for some of the pie from last night's dinner. The third years had either been asked to the ball or were currently studying or setting up pranks for others to find once the late night festivities were over. He, however, decided that he'd just spend the night in the Gryffindor common room and maybe play some Exploding Snap. But there was quite a flaw in his plan: there wasn't anyone here to play with.

"Well, guess I'll have to come up with something else," Nigel thought before climbing up the stairs to do, well, _something_.

The red-haired boy strutted down the hallway, his hands shoved in the pockets of his black dress robes, hair slicked back and a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Nigel turned a corner and walked past the entrance and he dug his fists deeper into his robes, feeling the bitter cold air on his neck. He _had_ planned on sneaking into the dance or, at least, catch a glimpse at the Weird Sisters. But what Nigel _hadn't _planned on was McGonagall staring him down as she sat at her table near the entrance. Those eyes might have even sent You-Know-Who running away in fear.

"What are you doing 'ere?"

Nigel looked up and saw a tiny girl perched atop the alcove. "What do you mean?"

"Look at you!" The girl with silver hair gestured toward him, "You are dressed-up and I theek zat you should be at ze ball looking like zat!"

"Oh," Nigel laughed, "no. I'm not old enough to go. I'm only in my first year."

The girl hopped off the half-wall and gave him a funny look. "Well, zen why are you looking like zat?"

"I thought I'd try sneaking in."

"Did zat Madame McGonagall give you a scary look too?"

"Yeah… how did you know that?"

She bit her lip and stepped closer to him, "I tried myself. Zat woman seems to 'ave eyes on ze back of 'er head."

Nigel nodded. "So, are you Gabrielle Delacour?"

"Yes, and you 're?"

"Nigel Wespurt."

"Well, Nigel, what are you doing spending ze night all alone. Shouldn't you be in your room or with your friends?"

"This seemed like more fun. And what are you doing here? Looking at the stars? Or the snow?"

"Neither," Gabrielle raised her eye brows. She started walking down the hallway and Nigel walked in-step beside her. "Actually, I was leestening to ze music. Mother theenks zat ze Weird Sisters are silly. She'd like it eef I leestened to classic music. I'd rather battle a blibbering humdinger!"

"What's that?" Nigel cocked his head and looked at the pretty girl on his left.

"Some creature, I don't know."

"Well," Nigel directed them to the middle of the courtyard, "would you like to dance?" She gave him a look. "What? No one's watching. Just me. And don't worry; I probably look twice as silly dancing than you do."

"Fine… just don't laugh."

And the two started to move to the beat of the music. Nigel couldn't help but think that they looked strange. Merlin, if anybody were to walk by and see them Nigel wouldn't put it past them to send the pair off to St. Mungo's. Usually he would be trying to look cool or do things that might get him noticed by his peers or, well, Harry Potter. But for once, he really didn't care how he looked. Right now he'd much rather be right were he was dancing with the stars and a girl that kept giving him funny faces as she spun in circles and shook her hips.

He let out a laugh and took hold of her hand. Nigel lifted his hand and twirled her around in a circle. Gabrielle scrunched her nose and giggled.  
>The loud upbeat music stopped and was replaced with a softer, much slower song. Nigel took a step back and offered her his hand. "May I?"<p>

She smiled and draped her wrists on his shoulders. Nigel carefully placed his hands on her waist, making sure to keep them at an appropriate height.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled, "For letting me 'ave fun. Zis trip all I've been doing is sitting around and leestening to my sister talk about ze tournament. Zere is not one person 'ere my age. I feel so alone 'ere."

"I'm here. We can hang out."

"Thank you," Gabrielle grinned before leaning closer to Nigel and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Nigel gulped and gave a nervous smile. He wondered if she could hear his heart beat.

She could but she didn't really mind. Her heart was beating just as loud as his.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Well Review!<br>And answer my questions: _Rose Weasley's Tangled Web of Lies- _Turn it into a oneshot? or Give me tips to keep going?**


End file.
